Third Wheel
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody. RandyXTedXCody. Slash.
1. Introduction

_Title: Third Wheel_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Randy/Cody/Ted, Jeff/Adam_

_Summary: Ted feels like he is a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs_

_Warnings: Slash, Threesome_

_Part: 1/?_

**OOOO**

It was the third time that week that Ted had awoken alone.

He rolled over to look at the bed closest to the window, where his baby-boy was curled around their older lover, Randy Orton. Cody looked so content, and the man's muscular arm seemed to fit over Cody's midsection like two pieces of a puzzle. Ted felt his heart start to hurt at the scene. When he couldn't watch anymore, he slid out of bed and went into the en-suite bathroom. The click of the lock was a silent comfort to him. It meant that there was distance between him and _them_.

Abandoning his clothes, he slid into the shower stall and turned the water on hot. It rained down over his skin, peppering his face in feather-light kisses, and he slowly allowed his eyes to fall closed. He lathered the soap in his hands and cleaned his skin, before he rinsed off the thin sheet of foam and killed the water. By the time he stepped back out into the bathroom, he heard voices coming from inside the bedroom. The shower must've woken the two love-birds. Ted rolled his eyes.

Sometimes, he wondered what they needed him for. Randy and Cody seemed to be made for each other in every sense of the word, while Ted was just… there. But then, he heard something that caught his attention. Randy and Cody were talking about something, and every so often his name would come up. However, it seemed like they were having quite a laugh at his expense. Ted's hands tightened around the marble sink as he strained to listen, anxious to hear what the other two men had to say.

"…_he can be so air-headed some times! I can't believe that he fell for it!"_ That was definitely Cody's voice. What had he been air-headed about? What had he fallen for?

"_He's not a fool, love. He's an idiot." _That one hurt. Ted's chest burned at the very idea of his love thinking he was an idiot. But there was still more to come…

"…_he thinks that we actually love him? Please! He's just Million Dollar trash."_

The first tears fell as he replayed that last sentence in his mind. 'Million Dollar trash'. Was that what Randy and Cody really thought of him? Just then, a quiet knock on the bathroom door broke his concentration. Cody and Randy were talking again, this time sounding worried when the door didn't open straight-away. The door knob was jostled, and Ted was thankful that he had locked it. He didn't want whoever it was that was on the other side to see him… not after what he had just heard.

"Ted, baby?" Cody's voice came over the door. He sounded worried and anxious.

"What?" Ted snapped, trying to control the tremor in his voice. It didn't work too well.

"Are you OK?" Cody asked, not at all dismayed by the fact that Ted was in a tempermental mood. "You've been in there for awhile and I'm worried about you. _We're _worried about you."

"Leave me alone."

Cody was not discouraged. It probably did him more harm than good. "Please, Ted. I just want to know what the problem is so that I can make it better…"

"Just fuck off and leave me alone, Cody! It's obvious what you think of me, so just… go to hell and leave me the fuck alone." His voice lost it's firmness as he spoke, hearing the soft hitch in Cody's breath. He'd made the brunnete cry. But hadn't Cody done worse?

"Fine, be that way." Cody said, already wandering off to find Randy for comfort.

Ted sank down the wall, disgusted with himself for how he had treated his lover, and disgusted with his lover for how he had treated him…

**OOOO**

_A/N: Please Review!_


	2. Ch 1

_Title: Third Wheel_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Randy/Ted/Cody, Jeff/Adam, John/Mike_

_Summary: Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs_

_Warning: Slash_

_Part: 2/?_

**OOOO**

**(Earlier)**

**OOOO**

"Can you believe some of the shit that people write on this site?" Cody tried and failed to hold back a chuckle as he invaded his lover's Twitter acount. But then, the smile fell. "I can't even believe some of this shit."

"Like what?" Randy asked from the bed, his blue eyes still closed. It was obvious that he didn't want to move.

"Here's one. 'He can be so airheaded at times! Who on _earth_ would wrestle with a broken wrist? And in a brace, no less! And then, to think that his opponent would play fair? I can't believe he fell for that!' Man, that's harsh." Cody continued to scroll down, interested to see what else there was to be said.

"It wasn't his fault. He was medically cleared to wrestle." Randy countered, almost as if the owner of the account could hear him. "Hand the phone over, Cody." Randy ordered.

"Why?" Cody asked, his attention still fixed on the screen.

"Just do it."

Cody did as he was told, watching as Randy's eyes widened. He tried to walk over and look over the other man's shoulder, but Randy kept him at bay with a hand to his shoulder. "Listen to this one. It's a response to the comment that you read. 'He's not a fool, love. He's an _idiot_.'"

Cody climbed onto the bed beside him, silent. "Great. Here's a new one."

Randy scrolled up to the top of the screen, before a look of pure infuriation claimed his features. Cody snatched the phone out of his hands before he could smash it into two. "'He thinks that Cody and Randy actually love him. Please! He's just Million Dollar Trash!'"

"It's really pitiful when people have nothing better to do with their lives than to ruin others'." Randy muttered, before he tore the phone out of Cody's hands and tossed it on the nightstand. If he read any more of those lies, he wasn't sure what he would do. "Hey, where is Teddy anyway?"

Cody looked over at the other twin bed, as if he hadn't realized that the other man had ever left. "I don't know. I think he went to take an early shower, but he's been in there awhile. I'll check on him."

"Good idea. Imma head down to the gym. I'll come back with breakfast, OK?"

Cody pecked his cheek. "Sure, babe."

Randy threw on some old sweats and a loose white t-shirt, before he left for the gym. Cody looked at the bedside table hesitantly, wondering if Teddy had seen the harsh words on Twitter and that was why he was so upset. Slowly, he slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. All was silent on the other side. This made him worry more. Normally, Ted would be singing in the shower or humming as he brushed his teeth. The silence was so out of character, and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle Ted. Silence. So he knocked again, this time a little bit louder. Silence. Now, that worry had morphed into full-blown concern as he practically beat the door down, trying to get a response from his older lover. Still, silence. In a last ditch effort, he tried the door knob. Ted rarely ever locked the door to the bathroom, seeing as they all trusted eachother beyond a shadow of a doubt. His heart sank when he found that the door was indeed locked.

"Ted, baby?" Cody tried, his voice just loud enough to be heard through the wood.

"What?" Ted snapped, his voice trembling.

"Are you OK?" Cody tried. "You've been in there awhile and I'm worried about you. _We're_ worried about you."

"Leave me alone."

Cody was not discouraged. It probably did him more harm than good. "Please, Ted? I just want to know what the problem is so that I can make it better…"

"Just fuck off and leave me alone, Cody! It's obvious what you think of me, so just… go to hell and leave me the fuck alone!" Cody's breath hitched. Ted _never_ talked to him like that.

"Fine, be that way." Cody forced out, the first tears already starting to fall.

**OOOO**

**(Present)**

**OOOO**

When Cody finally managed to find Randy in the crowded gym, the older man was just on the verge of jogging on the treadmil. Normally, he would've stayed a minute to admire the view, but now was not the time to be thinking like that. His heart still hurt from what Ted had said to him, and he had no idea what could have brought it on. Did Teddy just not love him anymore? Was he tired of what they had and wanted to move on? Ted couldn't leave them! He was the last piece of the puzzle that made their lives complete… what would they be without him?

Randy saw Cody first, and killed the power on the treadmil. He wandered over to him, a little tired, with a thin sheen of sweat on his tanned skin. Cody didn't care. The instant he was within arm's reach, Cody threw himself at him – not caring who was around to see. Randy, a tad thrown off by his boy's unusual behavior, smoothed a hand over his dark tresses in an attempt to comfort him. But when the boy started to sob whole-heartedly into his chest, he knew that it must have something to do with Ted.

"What's the matter, Coddles? Is there something wrong with Ted?" Randy asked, genuine concern for both of his lover's evident in his eyes and his voice.

"Yeah. There is something wrong with Ted." Cody felt Randy tense beneath him, but didn't care. "He's an asshole!" With that said, Cody's sobs were renewed.

"What makes you say that, baby?"

Cody pulled back slightly, wiping his eyes on the back of his arm. "H-He told me to go to hell and leave him alone. And he sounded so serious! Like he didn't l-love me anymore…"

"Shh…" Randy tried to soothe the boy once more, but it didn't look like he would calm down anytime soon. "Why don't I come home early and we can talk to him together? We'll sort this all out, OK? And then we'll order room service for breakfast."

Cody's eyes widened, and Randy wondered how long it would take for him to empty out his wallet. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Th-,"

"Coddles, it's _OK_. You really don't need to thank me ten thousand times."

"Oh… OK." Cody looked down at the floor, looking for all the world like he would cry again.

"But if it will make you happy…"

Randy rolled his eyes heavenward as Cody started into the mantra again, silently praying for strength. He allowed Cody to pull him toward the front doors, but not before passing a snickering John and an oblivious Mike. It was a well-known fact that John Cena and Mike Mizanin had been together since _before_ their Wrestlemania bout, but their relationship was strengthened because of it. Last Monday on Raw, John and Mike had had another match, and John had feared that he had injured Mike when the brunette didn't get up and roll out of the ring when the match was over. Ever since, he had been waiting on him hand and foot. It was kinda comical, actually.

"You're whipped, man." Cena snickered, earning himself a smack on the arm from Mike.

"You're one to talk." Randy countered. "I hear you carried Mike up _five_ flights of stairs when the elevator broke down cause he was too tired to walk. _That's_ whipped."

"Touche."

**OOOO**

_**Dear Randy and Cody,**_

_**Due to certain revelations, I am unable to do this anymore. By the time you return to the hotel room, I will have packed my stuff and moved elsewhere. It's obvious that you don't want me. And I never meant to be a burden. I wish I could have been a better lover to you two, but it seems that I have failed in that regard as well. Do me a favor and move on. Find someone new. Someone that can make you two as happy as you made me. **_

_**Don't bother to look for me, because I don't want to be found. Maybe our paths will cross on Smackdown or on Raw, but that's all. Like I said before, I can't do this. You must understand – I know that you're tired of me as well. So let me do this for all of this before it breaks any more hearts. Let me salvage what's left of mine. After all that, I guess that there's only one more thing for me to say. You two are perfect for each other. Don't let a third wheel like me slow you down.**_

_**Ted**_

Ted looked over the letter one last time, before he set it on the nightstand beside Randy's bed. And with that, he slung his bag over his shoulder… and left.

**OOOO**

_A/N: Please Review! They make me want to write faster!_


	3. Ch 2

_Title: Third Wheel_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Randy/Ted/Cody, Jeff/Adam, John/Mike_

_Summary: Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs_

_Warning: Slash_

_Part: 3/?_

**OOOO**

**(Recap)**

**OOOO**

Ted looked over the letter one last time, before he set it on the nightstand by Randy's bed. And with that, he slung his bag over his shoulder… and left.

**OOOO**

**(Present)**

**OOOO**

"Teddy?" Cody called out. He found that his energy had returned when Randy had offered him a solution to his dilemma, and now all he wanted to do was make up with his Teddybear and cuddle for hours. "Teddy? Are you here?"

Silence. So, he called out a little more frantically. Silence. Cody looked around, finding the room abandoned – all traces of their lover had been taken, and Cody couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. What if something had happened to him? After all, it just wasn't like him to up and leave like this. And then, his eyes fell on the piece of lined paper by Randy's bed. He walked over, picked it up, and read it. Once. Twice. Three times. It just didn't seem to want to sink in…

Teddy had left them. But it couldn't be true, could it? The way that he had left them was just so cold, so _informal_, almost as if he had never loved them at all and was more than happy to be rid of them. All of that frantic energy left him, and he was thankful that the bed was nearby. He almost missed it on the way down, not feeling when Randy's arms wrapped around his shoulders and helped him to safely rest on the thick mattress. The only thing that he could think about was Ted. Ted didn't want them anymore.

"What d'you have there, Coddles?" Randy sat down beside his youngest lover, looking over his shoulder to see the note in his hands. Cody handed it over, before he laid down and crushed the pillow to his chest.

Randy read it over. Silence. The look on his face transformed from curiousity, to hurt, to anger. He folded the note and tossed it to the ground, not wanting to believe what it said – but all the evidence pointed toward it. Suddenly, he turned his attention to Cody. The brunette's shoulders were shaking slightly, and his face was buried in the pillow. When Randy tried to touch his shoulder to comfort him, he flinched away and started to sob harder. Randy didn't know who to be more worried about, Cody or Ted.

"Cody, this isn't the end of us. We'll find him and we'll fix this." Randy said.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Cody wailed. "He doesn't want to be found! He doesn't want _us_! What did we do to drive him away? Was it me? I pushed him too far this morning and now he left and he's never… coming… back!"

Most people wouldn't believe it, but 'Dashing Cody Rhodes' was rather insecure. "No, baby-boy -,"

"Don't call me that! That's Ted's nickname for me!" Cody screamed, before he buried his face in the pillow once more.

"I'm… _sorry_, Coddles?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Randy really didn't know what to say to that. "You didn't do this. It's not your fault. Just… don't cry, Coddles."

Cody continued to sob into his pillow.

"We'll fix this." Randy felt really stupid for getting so sentimental, but he knew that Cody needed it right now. "We promised each other forever, and, last time I checked, the world hasn't ended. We'll get him back. We'll bring him back. This won't end like this…"

Cody just continued to cry.

**OOOO**

Ted sat on the couch in between Mike and John, who had taken a week off to help Mike heal from his injuries. The two had landed with babysitting duty for Jeff and Adam's daughter, Daylee. And right now, she was filing away at Mike's nails, readying them for the pink polish that he had selected. In other words, it was makeover time. Daylee would often paint Jeff's nails for him, but he wouldn't let her use any other color but black. And Adam couldn't stand the color pink…

"You have the nicest cuticles I've ever seen, Uncle Mike!" Daylee exclaimed. "Uncle Teddy, you have to pick your color. There's red, and blue, and white, and green, and yellow. Take your pick!"

John turned to the young DiBiase. "You better do as she says. Last week, she gave Adam a _pedicure_."

He knew that Daylee meant well, and she was the sweetest little thing, so he really didn't mind offering up his nails for her makeover expeditions. He loved the little girl, and he knew it was the same for Mike and John. And as long as he was here, he could keep his mind off of Randy and Cody. He knew that what he had done was for the best. But maybe there was still room to doubt…

**OOOO**

_A/N: Please Review!_


	4. Ch 3

_Title: Third Wheel_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Randy/Ted/Cody, Randy/Cody, Ted/Maryse, Dolph/Zack_

_Summary: Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs_

_Warning: Slash_

_Part: 4/?_

**OOOO**

Cody was certainly in for it now. He had pushed Paul a little bit _too_ far, and he knew that he would pay the price at Wrestlemania. Absently, he stroked his Intercontinental Championship, wondering if the week could get any worse. And then, he saw _them_. 'Them' as in his Teddybear and that French hoe. She was draped all over him like he was some kind of pillow, and he wasn't even trying to make her move. Cody felt fresh tears start to fill his eyes as he watched her whisper lovely words into his ear, words that made him smile.

Then, Ted looked up. Their eyes met, and for a moment, it seemed as if neither would break away. But then, Ted took Maryse's hand and muttered to her under his breath. The blonde nodded, and they walked away. Just before they rounded the corner, however, she looked over her shoulder and leveled him with a scowl that made his blood run cold. Promptly, Cody turned around and entered the locker room. He didn't have a match, so he decided not to shower. After he was back in his street clothes, he sat back and waited for Randy.

He didn't have to wait too long for the older man. Within minutes, The Viper stormed into the locker room, furious that he had _once again_ lost his match against Daniel Bryan due to a count out caused by Kane. He didn't say one word to Cody, merely grunted in his general direction, before he grabbed his stuff for the shower and wandered over to the stalls. Cody couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that. Normally, Randy would comfort him (even if he didn't exactly deserve it) after the entire crowd practically booed him out of the arena.

Ever since Ted had left, Randy had been distant. Cody found that he was constantly worrying that The Viper would leave him too. Cody's head hurt, but his heart hurt more. He didn't want to be all alone. Slowly, he collected the rest of his stuff and headed toward the door. Obviously, it had been a mistake to wait for Randy. The other man couldn't care less about him… the brunette finally allowed the tears that had been forming over the last fifteen minutes to fall, and they left thick streaks on his tanned face.

He felt alone, worthless, and… rejected. Maybe Ted had had the right idea when he had left. Maybe they just weren't right for eachother anymore… maybe they never were. Cody took the rental that he had driven in with Randy back to the hotel, knowing that the other man would have no problem finding a ride somewhere else. The ride back was made in silence, even the small comfort of the radio lost. And when he arrived, he purchased another room on the floor above the one he used to share with Ted and Randy. He wouldn't head back there tonight.

**OOOO**

"Fuck." Randy muttered as he tried to work the kink out of his shoulder. Bryan hadn't held back, and that little fucker could be a bitch when he wanted to. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He wandered down the halls, his blue eyes searching out his younger lover. He knew that he hadn't been the most affectionate boyfriend as of late, but all of the events of the past week were making it rather difficult. And Cody certainly wasn't helping. That man knew how to push all of the wrong buttons at the worst times, and every once in awhile he needed a break from the stress. And Ted's recent departure wasn't helping anything. If anything, it had made Cody _worse_…

"Uncle Randy?" Randy froze, before he turned around to face the doll of a child that was Hart Nemeth. Her plantinum blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders, and her trusting blue eyes bored into Randy knowingly. "Uncle Randy, have you seen my Daddy?"

"Actually, I haven't. But I have no doubt that he's looking for you." Randy answered with a smile. The child nodded, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

"HART NEMETH!" The child turned around to find one worried, and slightly agigtated, Dolph Ziggler looking at her through narrowed blue eyes.

"Daddy!" Hart exclaimed, before she threw herself at him. Dolph caught her easily, lifting her into his arms and revealing the blood red rose that she carried behind her back.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's from Papa. He said to tell you that he's sorry that you lost your match, but that you'd always be a winner to him!" Hart said, proud that she had remembered the entire message.

"Well, that's very sweet. I'll have to thank him when we get back to the hotel."

Dolph nodded to Randy, offering him silent thanks for looking out for his daughter until he could find her. Randy flashed a small smile, before he waved to the little girl – receiving an energetic wave in return – and continued down the hall. It was only when he arrived in the parking lot outside. It was upon arriving that he realized that Cody must've already taken the rental back to the hotel. In other words, he would need to hitch a ride off of one of the other members of the roster. Could this night get _any _better?

His phone buzzed in his pants pocket, and he pulled it out, revealing a recent text from Cody: _We're Over._

**OOOO**

_A/N: Please Review! They make me want to write faster!_


	5. Ch 4

_Title: Third Wheel_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Randy/Ted/Cody, Ted/Maryse_

_Summary: Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs._

_Warning: Slash, Threesome_

_Part: 5/?_

**OOOO**

Cody was slated for another confrontation with Paul on Raw, but he didn't show. In fact, most of the roster hadn't seen him since SmackDown, and both Ted and Randy were understandably worried. What if something had happened to their Coddles? What if he was sick, or hurt, or… worse? And while Ted wasn't _actually_ at the arena to worry over his ex-lover, he could do so from the comfort of his hotel room. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ his hotel room. A few seconds later, Maryse wandered over to the bed with their dinner.

She handed him his sandwich and drink, before she climbed onto the California King beside him. Ted was really thankful that he had taken the time to see past her somewhat questionable exterior, because she was actually quite nice. And she had been a good friend to him in his time of need. After all, she was offering up her hotel room to him (all of the other rooms had been booked) until they moved to the next location. And even if she did feel something toward him, she hadn't made a move. She respected that he was hurt, and honestly wanted to help.

"How do you like your sandwich?" She asked after a moment. "You weren't too specific with your order, so I kinda had to improvise. I hope you like it."

"It's delicious. Thanks." He offered her a warm smile, and she returned it.

A few more minutes of comfortable silence fluttered by, until she spoke up again. "Are you sure that you want to watch this? I mean, won't Randy be on?"

Ted shrugged. "Probably. But that shouldn't stop me from enjoying the rest of the show, should it? There are some great matches on here… and I won't be able to wrestle for awhile with my wrist."

"Yeah. I suppose your right."

However, as the show continued on, Ted couldn't help but feel increasingly worried for his baby boy. Where the hell was he? What was he thinking? Didn't he realize the dock in his pay that came from _not showing up to work_? But then he calmed down a bit, realizing that he was most likely sitting in front of the television back at the hotel, playing video games – and would be playing video games until the sun came up the next morning. It was in his lover's nature, and one of the things that Ted… loved… about… him.

"Are you OK, _monsieur?_" Maryse's soothing voice washed over him, bringing him back to the present. "You look a little pale. We don't have to watch this all the way through -,"

"I'm fine." He cut her off before she could finish, his voice firm.

Maybe he would call him. But would he even answer the phone, knowing that it was Ted on the other line? He knew that Cody and Randy couldn't stand him, thought of him as 'Million Dollar Trash', but was it worth it to make sure that his ex-lover was OK? It was definitely a safer bet than calling Randy. He had seen the aftermath of The Viper's rage before, and he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of it. He took another bite of his sandwich. Raw went to another commercial, and Maryse muted the television.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Maryse ordered, her wide, imploring eyes boring into him.

"Nothing." Ted tried to deflect her, but it didn't work. The imploring look turned to one of frustration, and he knew that this was an uphil battle he was losing. "OK, fine. I'm just… I'm worried about Cody. He was supposed to be on tonight, and he never arrived."

"Do you want to call him?" She asked, as if this was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Ted nodded. "I _want_ to call him, but I'm afraid that the second he realizes that it's me on the other end, he'll hang up before I can get two words out."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"I'm afraid to try." Ted clarified.

"The Great Ted DiBiase Jr., _afraid_ of something? It's like, a sign of the apocolypse!" Maryse replied sarcastically. "It's OK to be afraid, Ted. It means you're human." Maryse said. "Would you rather call Randy?"

"NO!" Ted exclaimed quickly.

Maryse handed him her room phone. "Then call Cody. _Now!"_

Not wanting to incur the rather of the French woman, he dialed his old room number and waited. After several moments, it became obvious that the room was vacant. A little more worried now, he quickly ended the call and dialed Cody's emergency cell phone number. He wasn't sure if this exactly constituted as an _emergency_, but he needed to talk to him and make sure that he was OK. After two rings, a groggy voice came over the other end. Relief washed over Ted like a flood.

"_What d'you want? I already called to tell ya that I wouldn't be in today, so leave me the fuck alone!_" Cody sounded agitated, breathless, and unbearably tired.

"Baby boy?" Ted whispered softly, not really meaning for Cody to hear. He did.

"_Teddy?"_ Cody whispered back, almost sure that his mind was playing some sort of cruel joke on him. _"B-But you left, you said that you didn't want us anymore… you didn't want me anymore. What do you want?"_

"I… I just wanted to make sure that you're OK. You didn't show up to work and I was worried about you…"

"_Oh, yes, Teddy. I'm just fucking peachy. Both of my boyfriends have left me in a period of 168 hours. I'm alone, unloved, and I really just want to wallow in my misery right now. It's nice that you care and all. Too bad my give-a-damner is broken."_

And with that, the call ended

**OOOO**

_A/N: Well, what do you think. I love reviews!_


	6. Ch 5

**Title:** Third Wheel

**Rated: **T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s): **Randy/Ted/Cody, Jeff/Adam

**Summary: **Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning: **Slash, Threesome

**Part: **6/?

**OOOO**

It had been four days since Cody hadn't shown up for Raw, but he had made up for it by his appearance on SmackDown. It was in a three man vs. three man tag team match – Sheamus, Randy Orton, and Big Show vs. Daniel Bryan, The Miz, and Cody. But Cody wasn't on his game that night, running away from Big Show and getting his ass kicked by his ex-lover Randy. Cody really couldn't blame him. He could see the hurt and confusion in Randy's eyes, and he knew that they needed to talk.

Currently, Cody was on the run from Paul. He knew that he had pushed the other man a little too far, and that it didn't make it any better that he was running. If there was ever one rule in a fight, it was to never show your opponent how scared you were. Well, Cody had failed at that. Quickly, he turned into the private locker room that he had once shared with Randy and Teddy, locking the door behind him. And with that, he slid down the door and let the tears fall for the first time. Not ten seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

For a minute, he was afraid. But then he heard Randy's voice, and there was no malice in it. Just concern. Quickly, Cody scrubbed at his eyes and stood up. He unlocked and opened the door, not surprised when Randy stormed in without any further invitation. Even if he was concerned, he looked at Cody with a certain hardness that made him want to break. It only took him a few seconds to do just that. The tears came again, and hesitantly, he threw himself at Randy. Even more hesitantly, Randy's arms wrapped around him.

"T-T-Teddy c-called me. He wanted to check on me, and I h-hung up on him." Cody stuttered out, just know realizing what had happened. What if Ted wanted to reconcile?

"It's… OK, baby. I'm sure that he didn't take it too personally. He's probably just worried about you… and probably even more worried now…" Randy trailed off, knowing he wasn't making the other man feel any better.

"Exactly!" Cody cried. "That's why he left us! That's why he left me! I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible…"

"Yes I am!" Cody started to sob into the older man's chest.

Carefully, Randy led him to sit down on the bench. Even if he wasn't technically still with the other man, he stroked the smaller man's hair slowly. It was so nice to feel the familiar weight back in his arms, even if it had only been three days. The only thing that would make this better was if Ted was there with them. But that was currently what was making his Coddles so upset. The blond had called him, and he had treated him like scum. Slowly, Cody started to calm down.

"You feel better now, love?" Randy asked.

"I feel better with you here with me. It was a mistake to make you leave." Cody buried his head in the man's neck. "I love you so much. I just… I miss our Teddybear."

"I know, baby, I know." Randy started to stroke his hair again. "Listen, we'll talk to him. We'll find him and sort all of this out. I don't care if he doesn't want to be found, or whatever other shit he said, he belongs with us."

"You really mean that, Randy?"

"I do."

**OOOO**

Ted sat on the bench out in catering with Daylee, who had a new nail polish in her hands. She handed the bottle over to Teddy, who had agreed to paint her toe nails because she couldn't reach them. Due to an unfortunate accident, Daylee would be in a knee brace for the next three months. Carefully, Ted covered her nails with the first coat of the bright pink polish. Daylee watched him, curious. He was _never_ this quiet. She wondered how to get to the bottom of this without seeming like she was prying…

"Uncle Teddy?" Daylee asked sweetly.

"What is it, honey-bear?" Ted asked, not meeting her eyes.

"You seem a little sad." Daylee said honestly. "Do you want to talk about it? It always makes me feel better when I talk to Daddy and Papa about what's on my mind."

Ted forced a little smile. "I just… I just miss your Uncle Randy and Uncle Cody, that's all."

"We miss you too, Teddybear." Ted turned around just in time to catch Randy Orton with a heartbroken Cody Rhodes, his lower lip quivering as he tried to hold back a second round of tears. "Why don't you come home with us?"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, that's this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please Review!


	7. Ch 6

**Title:** Third Wheel

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Ted/Cody

**Summary:** Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Part:** 7/?

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this makes up for it!

**OOOO**

Ted tensed, but continued to paint the child's nails. Daylee's emerald eyes flickered between the three of them, and the silence could deafen someone. "Please, Teddybear…"

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me, _Cody_?" Ted asked, a layer of venom in his voice. There was no loving nickname to ease the burn either. "Now you actually care about how I feel? I find that kinda hard to believe. You didn't care when you hurt me the first time, you didn't care when _I_ tried to care, and you don't care now."

Cody's eyes filled with tears, and Randy's arm tightened around his shoulders. "How can you say that? What did we do to you that hurt you so badly?"

"Don't be an idiot, Cody!" Ted hissed.

Randy's icy-blue eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"Randy." Cody said softly, almost tenderly. Now was not the time to push Ted away again. "I'm sorry that I was rude on the phone, Teddy. I was hurt and you didn't love me anymore and -,"

"If I don't love you anymore, why are you here now?" Ted asked, furious.

"I just -,"

"You think I'm 'Million Dollar Trash', right?" Ted chuckled darkly. "You think that I'm and 'air-head' and an 'idiot'." Cody tried to interrupt, but Ted wouldn't let him. "Don't deny it, because you know it's true. And I don't want to sit around and listen to more of this shit."

Randy shook his head, moving to stand in front of Cody. Cody just stared at his ex-lover with wide eyes, not believing what Ted had just said. "Teddybear, why would you _ever_ think that? We would _never_ say that about you, because it just isn't true. You're beautiful, intelligent, and so much more. Why would you ever doubt that?"

Now Ted was on the brink of tears. "Don't lie to me, Randy."

"I'm not lying, Teddybear."

Ted blinked slowly, almost as if he was taking all of this in. And then, he shook his head. Slowly, he screwed the lid back onto the bottle of nail polish, lifting the child into his arms. "For some reason, I don't believe you."

Daylee waved over his shoulder. "Bye Uncle Cody. Bye Uncle Randy."

**OOOO**

Later that night, Ted stretched out on the bed beside Maryse. Once again, she had gone out and bought him some food, but he had been unable to stomach it. Maryse didn't mind, and had put it in the mini-fridge so that he could eat it when he got hungry. Now, the two sat and watched old reruns of black and white movies. Unlike what the viewers of WWE believed, Maryse was a lot nicer then she looked. And she was always there to help him out when he needed her. And he was extremely thankful for that.

Maryse softly stroked his arm, trying her best to comfort him. But, really, nothing was going to make him feel better. Well… short of being back with Cody and Randy. He wasn't sure where all of that hostility had come from earlier. He really did miss them, and he wanted to be back with them. But the more Cody begged, the more something twisted inside of him. It was _his_ fault that he made Cody like this. And if he went back to them, he would only end up hurting Cody more. Maryse had tried to tell him differently, but he didn't believe her.

His phone went off again. Maryse rolled over, looking at the Caller ID even though she already knew who it was. When Ted looked at her, she nodded as if to confirm his suspicions. And then, he shook his head. Maryse ignored the call. That was the fifth time that Randy and/or Cody had called in the last two hours. And each time, Ted had ignored them. Maryse knew that he was hurting, but this seemed a little extreme. Cody and Randy obviously wanted to fix things, so why was he making this so difficult?

"Teddy?" Maryse asked, gently trailing her hand over his chest, up his neck, and tenderly caressing his cheek. "Tell me what's bothering you, love."

Ted rolled over, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I just… I miss them both so much. But I can't believe that they didn't mean what they said…"

"Ted… I have something to tell you about that."

"What?" Ted asked, confused.

"Your Twitter acount -,"

Ted's eyes widened. "Cody said that shit on _Twitter_ too? I can't believe this! Could this situation get any worse?"

Maryse was at a loss for words, unsure how to calm down the now frantic man. So she did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed him. Ted's eyes blew wide and his entire body tensed up, before the tension slowly leaked out of his form and he relaxed into the kiss. Slowly, she climbed on top of him, gently working the sorrow out of his body with firm hands. He arched into her touch, having forgotten what it felt like to have someone touch him in such a loving manner. For that moment, he even forgot that it wasn't Cody or Randy making him feel this way.

"I'm sorry for this, Ted. I really am." And with that, she leaned down and kissed him again.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. Ch 7

**Title:** Third Wheel

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Ted/Cody

**Summary:** Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Part:** 8/?

**OOOO**

Cody sat on the bed in the hotel room, his entire body stiff and still. Tears slowly trickled down his swollen, crimson-kissed cheeks, but he made no move to brush them off. In fact, he welcomed the hot, salty substance. It was like a friend that he never knew he had. A comforter. It was all that he had left in his moment of need. Ted had made it clear that he didn't want them anymore. This, in turn, had left behind a heartbroken Cody and a less-than-emotional Randy. Randy had never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Cody could tell that he was well-beyond hurt.

Currently, Randy was in the shower. He had turned the television on for Cody to watch, maybe to distract him from the ache inside his chest, but Cody couldn't force himself to watch the violent cartoons. On the screen, an anvil fell from the sky and landed on some nameless, faceless character's head. Normally, this would've made Cody smile. Hell, it would've made him laugh until there was no air left in his lungs! But at that moment, he couldn't even lift his eyes to see it occur. Slowly, he lay down on his side and curled into a ball.

The brunette didn't even hear the water turn off in the bathroom, and even if he had, he wouldn't have much cared. It was only when a slightly-damp hand touched his shoulder that he trembled, brought out of his realm of tasteless dreams by a deep voice calling out his name. Cold blue eyes flickered up to meet concerned grayish-blue. Cody should feel grateful. Only a handful of people had seen this side of The Viper before. Instead, he only felt pitied and weak. And Cody _never_ wanted to feel weak…

"What's the matter, Coddles?" Randy asked, concern laced in his voice as he climbed onto the bed behind his lover. He scooped the smaller man into his arms and turned him over so that he was casually strewn over his chest.

"Nothing's the matter." Cody denied, before he sniffled dejectedly. "Except everything. Everything and nothing is the matter. Does that make any sense at all?" Cody asked.

"It shouldn't, but it does." Randy said softly.

Cody buried his face in Randy's chest, enjoying the fresh scent of him directly after his shower. "I just… I don't understand why our Teddybear won't come back to us. What did we do to him? How did we hurt him?"

"I don't know, Coddles." Randy said. "I don't know."

"How does he expect us to know? Does he think that we can suddenly read minds?" Cody continued to rant.

"Cody, look at me." At the sound of his name, the brunette turned to face his taller lover. "Ted just needs some time, that's all. He's hurt and we need to respect that."

"B-But… I want to make it better." Cody whined.

"We can't make it better unless _Ted_ wants it to be better." Randy said.

At that little tidbit, Cody fell silent. It was absolutely true. Randy and Cody could only do so much from their side. In order for them to be able to reach where they once were, to regain that _trust_, then it had to be a two-way street. There was no way that Randy and Cody could do all the work by themselves. The relationship would crumble beneath its own weight and they would be right back at square one. But, as much as that was true, Cody _wanted_ Ted to want them back. He wanted them to be the family that they were before.

Randy, able to sense his baby's discomfort, shifted him a bit more so that most of his body was stretched out over him. He then leaned in and kissed Cody's soft, pouting lips. He had always enjoyed Cody's taste – a unique mixture of his honey lip gloss (which, to this day, he denied was in his possession), coffee, and something that could be defined only as 'Cody'. Lazily, Cody's arms wound around his neck and he pressed his lithe, but muscular body closer to the tanner man. Randy's firm arms secured around his middle, protective as always.

Randy drew back first. "Please, Coddles. Don't worry too much about this. I don't know what I can do about Ted, but I do know what we can do in the meantime."

Cody looked at Randy oddly. Surely, he didn't mean sex? The two had barely even thought about touching each other, let alone actually gone through with the deed, since Ted left them. "And what would that be?"

"Tomorrow, we'll look over that letter again. From the opening to the salutations, we'll read it all. Something in there has to tell us about the reason why he left, don't you think?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"You sound like I don't have many of them." Randy said lowly.

Cody looked at his boyfriend carefully. "Well, that's enough chit-chat for now. I'd say it's about time for bed. We have to catch a flight tomorrow afternoon and I don't want to be late and have to deal with your driving…"

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I am a _wonderful_ driver, thank you very much!" Randy exclaimed noisily.

"Now you sound like Vickie Gurerro." Cody smirked.

Randy was about to make a witty comeback, when he realized that this was the happiest that his boyfriend had been in the weeks since Ted had left. He had a smile on his face and was joking about Vickie's obnoxious voice. Randy chuckled a little bit… he _had_ actually sounded a little like the tiny, shrill woman. The tanned man shook his head as he slowly slid down beside his lover, tucking Cody in beneath the blankets and kissing his forehead. By the time he finally closed his eyes, Cody was already asleep.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. I promise there will be more updates to come. Please Review!


	9. Ch 8

**Title:** Third Wheel

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Ted/Cody

**Summary:** Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Part:** 9/10

**OOOO**

Ted awoke in a rather _unusual_ situation. His mind was hazy and he couldn't remember exactly what had occurred, but he did recall a rather hurtful confrontation with Cody and Randy and returning to Maryse's hotel room after the show. The blond bit down on the inside of his mouth as he stretched out, careful to avoid the other form cuddled close to his body beneath the blankets. Wait a minute. Hesitantly, he looked down and found himself face to face with a beautifully disheveled Maryse. She was still lost to her dreams, her lithe body curled around his own.

He couldn't have… no, he didn't. He was _sure_ that he hadn't. He hadn't been interested in women since middle school, so why would he suddenly turn back? Unfortunately, that answer was a little too obvious. Cody and Randy's comments were still fresh in his mind, even in the middle of this odd haze, and obviously they didn't care about what they had said if they couldn't even remember it. All he wanted was to feel like _someone_ loved him and cared for him. And Maryse had been there for him and… oh shit.

Slowly, Maryse's eyes fluttered open and she stretched out over him. He shuddered because he really wasn't physically attracted to her at all. "Good morning, Teddy. How did you sleep?"

"Um… fine, I think." Ted said uncertainly. He felt his nerves form a tight ball in the middle of his stomach. "What exactly happened after the show last night, Maryse?"

Maryse chuckled sweetly. "I can't believe you don't remember, Teddy! It was absolutely _amazing_."

"Oh dear God…" Ted was afraid that he would lose what little he had had for dinner. He had betrayed Cody and Randy. They would have never done this to him.

"What's the matter, Teddybear?" Maryse's smile fell. "Wasn't I good for you?"

Ted looked out the window. "I just… I can't believe that I honestly did it. I promised Cody and Randy that I would never go behind their backs like that, and they did the same. This is just… just…"

Maryse stroked his arm tenderly. "Mi Amor, you shouldn't fret. After all, I do believe that you were the one who said that Cody and Randy didn't want or love you anymore…"

"And you were the one who supported them!" Ted exclaimed.

"You're a man, Ted. You have needs." Maryse said softly, raking her long nails over his extremely sensitive skin. She left dark red marks wherever she went. "It's not a crime to want to have sex."

"Don't say that!" Ted snapped rudely.

Maryse rolled her eyes. He was playing right into her hand. The truth was, nothing had happened beyond a few innocent touches here and there. She had slipped Ted a cocktail before he went out, a heavy mixture of alcohol that had knocked him out like a light, which was what had given him the headache. All it had taken was fifteen minutes in front of the mirror to make herself look as disheveled as possible, and the rest… well; the rest was a brainchild of Ted's. Once let out of its confines, Ted had a rather wild mind.

Hurriedly, the young DiBiase climbed out of bed and started to walk around the room. From the looks of it, he was in search of his shirt and his jeans. Maryse smirked. It had been quite fun to hide them. With a little bit of work, she had managed to get his pants on the ceiling fan without waking him up. And his shirt… well, she couldn't _quite_ remember where she had hidden the shirt. But she was sure that, with a little bit of work, Ted would be able to locate it without an issue. A triumphant shout came from the other room. He had found it.

Quickly, Ted started to dress himself. He mumbled about needing to see Cody and Randy, needing to talk to them and get all of this straightened out. Maryse felt a sense of self-satisfaction at the fact that she had, single-handedly, managed to change the stubborn man's mind in a matter of hours. If they had had this conversation last night, he would've never even considered going over and talking to them. Now, it looked like he was going to have a heart attack just trying to get there.

"What time is it?" Ted finally thought to ask. If it was extremely early in the morning, it wouldn't do to storm over there and demand entrance. He didn't even have a room key.

"It's 2:30 PM. You really are a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Maryse smiled sweetly. "Randy and Cody should be down in the gym. Just ask the trainer if he's seen them."

Ted looked at her oddly. "Why are you trying so hard to help me?"

"Consider me your 'Lucky Star'. You certainly need one right about now." Maryse said.

"Um… thanks." Ted said uncertainly. "I'll be back for my stuff later. Right now, I really need to go talk to them." He said, trying to clarify that he would return in a little while.

"I'll be here when you come back."

Ted raced out of the room, not even hearing Maryse's last words. He realized how foolish he had been and that he _needed_ both of those men in his life if he wanted to keep himself on the straight and narrow, and avoid making foolish decisions that could impact his life negatively in the future. He finished dressing in the elevator that would take him to the lowest level of the hotel, which was where the gym was located. Lacing his sneakers as quickly as possible, he hopped out of the elevator car on one foot and made his way toward the glass doors of the gym.

Randy and Cody were inside, talking to John and Mike… well, here goes nothing.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Epilogue

**Title:** Third Wheel

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Ted/Cody

**Summary:** Ted has started to feel like a third wheel in his relationship with Randy and Cody.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Part:** 10/10

**OOOO**

Cody was the first to notice Ted. The blond looked a little uncertain of himself, with confusion and hurt in his clear eyes. But there was another emotion in there as well. Determination. Cody's heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he watched Ted walk over to them, not a hint of fear or trepidation in his step. Cody elbowed his older boyfriend in the side. Randy made a soft sound of indignation, before Cody subtly motioned to the nervous blond in the corner. Randy frowned, but he was silent as the blond walked over to them.

"Um… Cody, Randy?" Ted looked between the two of them uncertainly. "I'm… I'm sorry for the way that I treated the two of you. I never meant to hurt you. It's just… I overheard your conversation that morning, and -,"

"Wait. What conversation?" Cody asked, confused. What had they said to hurt their Teddybear?

"You called me an idiot, and a bad wrestler, and 'Million Dollar Trash'. And it really hurt, so I lashed out in return. I never meant to hurt you two… it was all instinctual." Ted said.

Cody walked over to Ted and took hold of his face, before he kissed him harshly. When he drew back, Ted's eyes were blown wide. "Teddybear, we never said any of that. It was all lies written by idiots on Twitter. We were just amazed at how foolish so-called 'fans' could be."

"You mean, you really don't think that I'm trash?" Ted asked, still amazed that all of this had been a simple misunderstanding. Cody and Randy nodded.

"We love you, Teddy." Randy said honestly. "You've been a part of our family since day one."

"You don't know how worried we've been ever since you left!" Cody exclaimed.

"Come to think of it," Randy started. "Where _did_ you go?"

All of the color drained out of Ted's face. Here it was. The moment of truth. The moment where Randy and Cody would come to their senses about what a horrible man Ted was and walk away from him once and for all. Ted couldn't bear it if they left him, not now. Not now that everything was out in the open. But he had to come clean about what he had done with Maryse. He had to admit to his mistake, because that was the only way to learn from it and move on. But what if they couldn't move on?

Cody seemed to sense Ted's discomfort, because he walked over to his blond boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. Instantly, Ted relaxed in his arms. Maybe he wouldn't have to come clean to his indiscretion, at least not fully. He would admit to the fact that he was with Maryse, who was, in fact, a close friend of his. While at one time he wouldn't have hesitated to enter a relationship with her, that was ancient history now. He had Cody and Randy, and that was all that he needed.

"I was with Maryse." Ted admitted after a minute.

Cody's arms tensed around him, but the brunette didn't release him. "You were with Maryse, huh?"

"Yeah." Ted nodded. "She was a friend when I needed her to be. She made sure that I ate and slept because, frankly, without you two, I was a total wreck."

Cody smirked. "Good to hear. Not that you were a total wreck, of course. But that you had someone to look after you when we couldn't."

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. "I love you two."

Cody smiled and kissed him one more time. "I love you too, Teddybear."

Randy ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love you too."

And with that, the three returned to their hotel room, together at last.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Sorry it was so short! Please Review!


End file.
